


Halloween Candy

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, delicious pie, smutty smut smut, there's pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween night, but Shigeru can’t make it to the party. Satoshi decides to bring him a little treat.</p><p>Edit: Added link to fanart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t you think this would be IN the series if I owned it?  
> [Check out the cover art I drew for this!](http://dawneastpoint.tumblr.com/post/166406675068/title-halloween-candy-this-is-an-old-fic-but)  
> It's softcore, so consider it NSFW.

Stupid kids.  
Stupid candy.  
Stupid parents!

It took him two weeks to put his costume together, and what happens? He gets stuck giving snot-nosed little punks free cavities. He SHOULD be at a party, but nooooo! His folks wanted someone to give out candy while THEY went out! And with his sister at college, he got stuck with the job.

"Trick or treat!"  
"Yeah, yeah…" He fixes his cape before answering the door. His jaw immediately drops.

Satoshi.  
Nearly naked.  
Blue eyes travel over a smooth, pale body covered only by yellow furry shorts and a matching strip of cloth across the slim chest. Some part of his mind notes cute matching slippers and gloves, made to look like paws, adorn the boy's hands and feet while a set of Pikachu ears rests on his head. There's even a tail bobbing lazily behind him.

A slim finger lifts his jaw back to where it should be with a faint snap. "Well? Trick or treat?" Satoshi asks again with a knowing smirk. He's quickly pulled into the house.

"How did you get here without being mobbed?"  
"Gee, hello to you too." Satoshi looks him over and grins. "I didn't know you're a fan of Lance!" He snickers as the taller boy blushes.  
"I'm not! I just thought I looked great in his clothes!"  
"Suuure!" The brown eye boy playfully waves his false tail at him before heading into the kitchen, light flashing off the metallic stripes on his back. "Got anything good to eat?"  
"We got some pumpkin pie yesterday. Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"  
"It was boring without you," he answers while pulling the pie out of the fridge and cutting himself a generous slice. "Besides, I wanted you to see my costume."

Strong arms wrap around his lithe form, something hard pressing against his thinly covered bottom. "Damn you, Sato. You always do this to me."  
"What? Steal your food?"  
"You know what I mean."

In one smooth motion Shigeru pushes the food away, bends his lover over the table, and has his 'shirt' pulled down around his waist. A hand plays with pink nipples hardened from the cool air, wringing soft moans from the boy.

"Shigeru…my pie…"  
"Later."

He’s surprised to find Satoshi had the foresight to have used non-removable makeup to paint his cheeks red as he swipes his tongue across one. “Who helped you with this get-up?”  
“You’re ah- askin’ me th-that –oh god– while your hand is down my pants?!”  
“Saaato.”  
“It was Kasumi!”  
“I didn’t think your mom would let you out of the house in this.”  
“Will you stop talking and FUCK ME?!”  
“Impatient as ever.”

Satoshi whimpers as his lover pulls away to grab the lube. “Hurry...” He wiggles his pretty bottom, the tail sweeping across his back. The booty shorts are yanked down before he can blink, a slick finger probing his rosy entrance. “Aah!”  
“Squirm for me, Sato-chan.” Two fingers are pushed in.  
“Geru!”

Ding-dong.

“Don’t answer that!” The smaller boy whines as his lover once more pulls away from him.  
“Sorry, love.” Shigeru kisses his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

Satoshi can’t stand it! He’s so hot he could turn water to steam!  
He pulls off his gloves then pushes off the table and leans against the kitchen counter, slim hands traveling over his body. Long fingers pinch nipples like his boyfriend had so recently done, the pert buds reddening under the further attention. He grasps his dripping erection. “Ahn...Geru...hurry...” Satoshi thrusts into his fist.

Shigeru returns moments later after having placed the candy basket outside with a sign telling the kids to ‘take one’. He leans on the doorway, watching Satoshi wither under his own ministrations. “Gorgeous.”  
“Shigeru!” He stops, reaching for his lover.  
“Keep going. I want to watch.” Satoshi whimpers but complies, rewrapping his hand around his aching cock.  
“Ah...Shigeru...please. I need more.”

He licks his lips, watching how his lover’s slim fingers move with the hot skin sliding over the stiff shaft, how the thumb rubs over the glistening head. Pouty lips form a perfect ‘o’, his pink tongue just peeking out as he gasps. “Damn you’re hot, Sato-chan.”  
“Geru, please!”  
“C’mere. On your knees.” His eyes lock on Satoshi crawling towards him, smooth bottom wiggling in the air. Shigeru pulls a condom from his back pocket, looks like he’s going to get to use it after all.

Satoshi clings to Shigeru’s thighs, nuzzling the thick bulge before taking the rubber and tearing off the packaging. Shigeru’s pants are yanked down as Satoshi places the condom into his mouth. He slowly engulfs the throbbing erection, smoothly wrapping the condom around the long length and wringing a moan from his lover.

He licks over the sheathed flesh with the tip of his tongue, teasing. “Satoshi...” He swallows his heavy sack and sucks. “Ah!” Shigeru buries his hands in Satoshi’s hair, knocking the Pikachu ears off.

They clatter to the floor, forgotten.

Shigeru can only take a few moments of the delicious torture before his lust gets the better of him. He forces Satoshi off and practically manhandles him onto his hands and knees. Satoshi falls to his elbows from the sudden action. He’s going to have bruises later.

“Ow! Geru! My knees!” Any further complaint is cut off by a bite to his shoulder.  
“Pikachu don’t talk.” With that, Shigeru thrusts in.  
“Aah! Pi-Pika!”

The sounds of their frantic coupling echoes off the kitchen walls, their sweat rolls down their firm bodies to splash on the tiled floor.

“Satoshi...” Shigeru can feel his climax coming on faster than he would like. Damn all that waiting! He reaches a hand down to grasp Satoshi’s bobbing arousal, stroking it in a quick counter rhythm.  
“Pika!”  
“Cum for me, love.”  
“PIKAAA!” Satoshi’s hips jerk sharply as he allows himself to cum, spilling his sticky seed over Shigeru’s hand and onto the cold ground.

Shigeru moans deep in his chest when those slick walls clamp around his engorged flesh to pull his orgasm from him. “Aahn...”

The room is quiet except for their mutual panting. Shigeru nuzzles his lover and kisses Satoshi’s shoulders. “Thanks for bringing the party to me.”  
“Heh...no problem.” Shigeru licks down the slim back.  
“I think I’ll finish my treat upstairs.” He removes himself from the boy’s tight heat then cradles him in his arms.  
“Pika!” ^_^

The mess can wait.  
Right now, he has Halloween candy to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
